


Good Morning

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Begging, Groping, Kai's Tiddies, M/M, Morning Sex, NSFW, Praise, Sex, Sleepy Boys, trans!cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: Kai and Cole have morning sex





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I love these idiots  
> someone on tumblr requested trans cole and morning sex so. hehe

lava trans cole sleepy morning sex

The alarm clock yelled loudly at the two boys; Kais groan much more dramatic than his boyfriends as his arm shot out of their blanket pile.  
Blindly slapping at the unwelcomed wake-up call until he managed to turn it off.

"5 more minutes," Kai slurred, retreating into the messy bed and cuddling closer to Cole and the warmth that had gathered between them throughout the night.  
Cole only hummed in agreement, burying his face into the back of fire elementals neck in an attempt to block out whatever the world had planned for today.

Coles' arms tightened around Kai, holding him to his chest. Hands were slowly tracing gentle patterns up to the boy's stomach before spreading his fingers along Kai's pecs.  
Kai made a soft, sleepy noise of question as Cole squeezed his chest slightly, but not too phased.  
Cole was massaging the muscles with a pleased hum that only caused Kai to laugh; All his boyfriends had all seemed to have an obsession with his pecs.

The gentle massage was making Kai's eyelids flutter, his head turning into the pillow to block out the streams of sunlight through their curtains; feeling sleep start to creep along the edges of his consciousness.

There wasn't any real intent behind the touches at first; but a mischievous smile spread across Coles' face as he started to press opened mouthed kisses against Kais' neck, gently nipping at what he could reach as his fingers lightly scratched at the skin underneath them. Fingers were pinching the elementals nipples, rolling the bud roughly between his fingers and eliciting a muffled groan.

Kai's breath was noticeably becoming heavier as he held back another groan, tilting his head to glare over his shoulder.  
"You're the worst."  
Cole was laughing as his hands continued through the motions, teeth pressing harder into the tanned flesh and pulling a hissed sigh from Kai, bright red and darker purple marks beginning to bloom across the scarred skin and joining old bruises in the process of healing.

Kai choked back another whine, reaching over to bat at Coles' face before he rolled over to face the other, moving to press messy, tired kisses on his boyfriend's lips. It was lazy and slow, Kai's eyelids fluttering shut as he licked along Coles' bottom lip, teasing the flesh with sharp fangs to purposely pull a gasp from Cole in revenge.  
One of Coles' hands returning to Kais' chest and grinding his hips forwards, happy with the satisfied sigh Kai made at the friction.

They spent a few minutes slowly kissing, groping and grinding against each other — Kai's hand moving to grasp at Coles' hip and pull him harder against his growing boner.  
Breathless when they finally pulled apart, Kai's eyes trailing across Coles features in the soft light.  
"Gorgeous..." Kai mumbled, Cole in reply letting out an embarrassed giggle and pressing another kiss to shut up his boyfriend.  
"Sap."

"I don't wanna hold myself up to fuck you," Kai complained against Coles' lips, Cole let out an annoyed huff in reply as he pushed himself up.  
"You're lucky I'm so-"  
Cole dug in the bedside table, pulling out the lube as he spoke.  
"Generous," he stated; Kai was shivering as both the blanket was pulled down and a lube-slick hand wrapped around his cock.  
Kai was catching a whine in his throat as Cole stroked him, the fire elemental pushing himself up to kiss Cole before he was forced back down by a hand on his chest.

"You didn't wanna get up before; you don't get to get up now. Keep your hands at your side." Cole mumbled teasingly; moving to straddle his boyfriend's hips.  
Softly humming as he ground his bare cunt against Kai's cock.  
"No touching," Cole repeated as he continued to tease Kai who only groaned pathetically under him.

Cole was moving his hands back onto Kais' chest to happily stabilize himself on the muscle, giving Kais' chest a squeeze before lifting himself up, using one hand to position Kais' dick.

Cole was letting himself down slowly, agonizingly slow in Kais' opinion until he pressed flushed against Kai.  
"Fuck-...!" the fire elemental whined, sheets tangled in his fists, knowing by now not to break the rules unless he wanted to be teased even more; Cole humming in appreciation at the restraint his boyfriend was showing so early in the morning.

With his hands firmly rested on Kais' chest he started to gently rock, holding back a whine as Kai arched up towards him with a gasp.  
"Cole-"  
"Beg."  
"Fuck-" Kai breathed, digging his heels into the bed.  
"Cole, Cole please, "A satisfied groan coming from Cole in response as he rocked his hips slightly harder.  
"Fuck- Please baby you feel so good..." Kai started soft and breathy moans mixed with gentle pleas now unable to stop his praise with the results that it brought.

Coles' breath was speeding up along with his hips; every praise was sending a chill through his spine, Sucking his breath through his teeth as he started to ride Kai with more enthusiasm.

"Pebble please-"  
"Yeah, baby?" Cole cooed, sliding his hands against Kai's stomach.  
"Please, can I touch you please-" Cole humming with a slight nod, his eyes fluttering shut as he arched slightly; a louder moan pulled from his throat with a particularly good rock of his hips.

Suddenly Cole was overturned, back hitting the comforter as Kai took over; his face buried immediately into the crook of his boyfriend's neck to smother a moan as he began to thrust harshly into Cole.  
Cole was hiccuping out a moan with every movement of Kai's hips.  
"Ka-ah-ah-ai-! fuck, " Kai's hands moving to palm at Coles ass as said boy hooked his ankles around Kais lower back.

One of Coles' hands digging sharp nails into the brunettes back while the other sharply tugged at the messy bedhead, A muffled whine from Kai as he mumbled against bruised skin;  
"Cole, fuck I'm-"  
"Please-"  
Kai was moving to lick his thumb before pressing it against Coles' clit, practiced circular motions that had Cole seizing up and tightening around him deliciously as he came, calling out Kais' name loud enough to wake up anybody who was still sleeping.

Kai was pulling out, leaning back to appreciate the sight of Cole heaving under him as he jerked himself off, a shuttering moan as he finished over Coles' stomach.

The two now sitting in silence only broken by their shaky breath, Kai taking a minutes breath before moving to grab tissues and clean up Coles' stomach with a laugh.  
"Sorry,"  
"s' fine, hotshot." Cole hummed, moving to push Kai back into the bed and cuddle up to his favorite chest, the pair absolutely going to miss breakfast. 


End file.
